


My Medicine

by crusadedean



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: Reader finds out 10k gets a lot of confidence when he’s high.





	My Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This imagine was based on the episode 03x06, “Doc Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest” Some of the things certain characters say are exactly as they said it in the show, but some of it is changed up to fit along with the imagine.

“What the hell happened?” You questioned as you woke up. 

You lifted your head up to get a look around. Doc was sitting right beside you and there were other people around you, that you didn’t know. Doc was already awake and seemed to be talking to these people. Upon hearing your voice he looked over at you.

“Hey, kid, nice to see you awake. No time for introductions, 10k is here,” Doc spoke quietly. 

Your ears perked up at this, it had been awhile since you’ve seen 10k and at this point, you were questioning if he was still alive. Then you began to ask Doc, “Where is he, is he okay?”

“Get up, follow me and the nurse.”

You did as you were told. From the looks of this place, it seemed to be a looney bin. You were surprised that one of these can actually withstand the apocalypse with patients still alive in it! 

Doc had instructed you to stay outside while he dealt with the nurse and checked on 10k. You were watching through a window, you were happy to see 10k alive. Though you could tell he was in and out of it. You weren’t quite sure what could’ve happened to him, it pained you to see him like this. 

Once the nurse and Doc exited the room they talked for a few. The nurse had a bag in her hand and showed it to Doc as they were talking. You were curious to what it could be. Their conversation came to an end in seconds and Doc walked over to you. 

“Told the nurse he has 10k fever. We can’t let them know we know who he is. You stay here with him Y/N. He was muttering your name a lot. Go in and check on him, but don’t stay too long.” You nodded to his words as you watched him and the nurse walk away. When the disappeared around a corner you made your way into the room. 10k was still muttering things under his breath as you made your way over to him.

“Hey, 10k. I can’t believe you’re here. I thought you were gone forever,” you said as you picked him up so he was in a sitting position, you then gave him a hug. 

His eyes were wide as he took in your words, “Y/N, you’re alive. Is this real?” 

You giggled before responding, “Yes, it’s real. I’ve got to go, though. I’m not supposed to be in here for long. I just wanted to say hi.”

“Don’t leave me,” He begged, but you knew you had to leave before someone saw you with him. 

“I have to go, I’m sorry. I’ll see you soon,” You promised him as you planted a kiss on his forehead. He seemed content with that because as you laid him down he had a huge smile on his face. 

A patient came running into the room in a panic, “Doctor, Doctor come quick, the kid with 10k is seizing!” 

“Bring me my surgical tools,” The nurse announced. 

“A lobotomy is not going to fix him. He needs medication, some real medication. Is there anywhere here you can get real medication?” Doc asked the nurse. 

“There is a fully stocked pharmacy,” The nurse paused, “In the z ward.” 

“What’s the big deal with the z ward?” Doc responded. 

“Shocker zombies, Patients who turned during shock treatment. You have to go through all of them to get to the pharmacy.” 

“Of course,” Doc muttered.

The nurse explained how there was a series of three locks to get through. 

“Y/N You stay back and make sure the kid with 10k is fine. I’m going to go get some medicine.” 

“Will do, Doc.” you answered. 

A patient followed you to go watch on 10k. You exchanged looking through the window at him and over to Doc. At the last moment, you saw an Elvis impersonator go with Doc to get the meds, you were thankful he wasn’t all alone. 

10k was fine for a few until he started seizing. Before you could get in to help him, the patient that had followed you screamed to the nurse. 

You had been watching 10k no matter how hard you tried the nurse wouldn’t quit. She wouldn’t wait for Doc, in her opinion a lobotomy needed to be done right away. You had yelled at the patient that sold you out. You told her to make sure Doc got back safely and as quick as he could as you made sure the nurse didn’t do anything. Though he was already taking forever. 

It seemed like years before Doc got back, but he finally made it. He was the one able to talk the nurse out of doing the lobotomy. Right now he was listing tons of medications off to give to 10k.

“Is he going to be okay, that sounds like a lot of drugs to give to someone.” You said.

“Um,” Doc paused for a few seconds, “I’m sure he’ll be fine.” 

After Doc drugged up 10k he handed out some pills to the rest of the patients. He didn’t get a chance to finish before a certain someone decided to make an entrance. 

“Hey, Doc” 10k yelled happily. 

Doc walked up to him and patted his shoulder as he whispered, “Be cool, man. They don’t know I know you.” 

You guys made your way to a table and sat down. It was great to see 10k in a better mood, although you knew he was just really high. 

“How are you feeling?” Doc questioned him. 

“Super mellow,” he replied as he drug out the words slowly. 

“You’re alive, I knew you were alive. Everybody was sure you were dead, but not me. How’d you make it out alive, though?”

“Murphy saved me,” 10k said nonchalantly as if it were no big deal.

“The Murphy?” Doc and I both questioned.

“He’s different,” I gave him a questioning look.

“You okay?” I asked him. 

Before he answered, his eyes were all over the place and then he looked at you with a huge grin, “Yes.”

You smiled and reached over taking one of his hand in yours, “I’m really glad that you’re alive 10k. I was scared I’d never see you again.”

“Well, here I am,” He cheered. 

“Yep,” You smiled.

He leaned over and started twirling a piece of hair, “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? You have a really pretty smile.”

You giggled, before looking over at Doc, “What the heck did you give him?”

Doc just sat back in his chair with a smile on his face and shrugged. 

Your attention was brought back to 10k as he spoke again,”You didn’t answer my question. You have really soft hair.” 

“Um, no you’ve never told me and thanks.” Though you had a crush on 10k you weren’t sure how to react to him right now. 

“I should’ve told you. You’re so pretty.” 10k chuckled as he kept twirling and running his hands through your hair.

“Wow, those pills really give you confidence huh?” 

10k didn’t answer, but he did plant his lips on yours without a thought. You weren’t sure what to do, but you were given the chance to kiss 10k so you took it. Completely forgetting that Doc was right next to you both. 

“Okay, as much as I think you two are cute, I have to break this up.” He sadly interrupted.

You both pulled away from each other. You were stunned, but 10k seemed even more shocked with himself as he sat back with wide eyes and brought his hand up to his lips to feel over them. 

“Woah, was that real?” 10k said barely above a whisper, but it was loud enough for you and Doc to hear it.

“Sure was, kid,” Doc said.

10k gazed over at you, “I think I’m in love with you, Y/N.”

You giggled, “Save that for when you’re not doped out 10k. For now, we need to figure out how to get out of here.” 

Doc agreed and you all got to your feet. Although 10k needed help and he refused to take it from Doc. 

“I want the pretty girl to take me.” He smiled.

At that, Doc handed him over to you and 10k put his arm around your shoulder while wearing a wide grin.


End file.
